


The Scent of a Wolf

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun just needs someone to help him out with his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone left a prompt in my ask. The imprinting part is implied. /stills hasn't gotten all the BaekYeol out of my system yet/ OTL

Baekhyun wakes up from his nap considerably warmer than when he fell asleep. He’s not even laying in a sunbeam anymore, the sun already half set in the sky and falling lower with each passing minute. It’s only when he shifts does he notice his cock, hard and hot pressed against his belly. That explains why his body temperature is so high. _Shit_.  
  
The rustling of leaves near Baekhyun pulls his attention from his impending heat. He doesn’t bother holding his breath, knowing the scent of his arousal has already given away his position. He just hopes that it’s one of his own pack members that finds him instead of some other wolf.  
  
He sighs in relief when it’s Chanyeol that emerges from between the trees. But he can’t let his guard down yet. Chanyeol is an alpha and he knows that he probably smells irresistible to his best friend right now. Baekhyun relaxes a bit more when Chanyeol brings a hand up to cover the lower half of his face. “You stink so bad I could smell you from all the way back at the den,” he says, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
“I still smell better than you,” Baekhyun replies, not in the least bit offended. He knows for a fact that Chanyeol secretly loves the way he smells, having overheard the wolf talking to their alpha about it. He remembers Joonmyun giving Chanyeol all sorts of pointers on how to focus on other things besides scent (things he, himself, has to do whenever he’s around the maknae of their pack).  
  
“As if,” Chanyeol snorts. He goes to cross his arms over his chest but decides against it so he can keep his nose covered. “I came to help you out.”  
  
Baekhyun freezes, panic flooding through him. “With my heat!?” he asks incredulously, eyes wide. Though, he can’t deny how appealing that sounds right about now. Chanyeol’s so much bigger than he is, so much stronger, he’d easily be able to pin Baekhyun down and have his way with him. Baekhyun takes a breath, shakily exhaling. Oh, how he’d just love to roll over and spread his legs for Chanyeol.  
  
“Help you out of the forest,” Chanyeol corrects in a low voice. “Joonmyun sent me because you’re stinking up the place and if we don’t get you inside, who knows how many wolves you’ll attract.”  
  
Oh, that makes sense. “O-okay,” Baekhyun agrees, but he makes no attempt to move from where he’s curled up on a bed of leaves. Chanyeol’s scent is having its own effect on Baekhyun’s senses. He can feel the dampness of his ass, aching to be filled, to be knotted. On their own accord, Baekhyun’s eyes fall lower on Chanyeol’s body and _fuck_ , he’s getting hard too. Just a reaction to Baekhyun’s scent, no doubt. But it doesn’t stop him from wondering if Chanyeol actually wants this, wants _him_.  
  
“Come on, Baek,” Chanyeol says, carefully taking a step closer. “If more than one alpha shows up, I might not be able to defend you. Lets go back to the den.”  
  
“Alright, I’m-,” Baekhyun starts, but then the wind shifts and the scent of Chanyeol’s arousal hits him like a punch to the gut. He holds his breath, stunned. It has his cock throbbing harder, his ass leaking and aching even more. _Fuck it,_ he decides. “What if we didn’t go back?” he asks quietly.  
  
“I already told you,” Chanyeol says with a hint of an annoyed growl. “I can’t defend you from every single lone wolf out there. Stop joking around, lets go.”  
  
Baekhyun stubbornly curls even more into himself. “I’m not joking,” he says, pouting up at Chanyeol.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol frowns.  
  
“Do you think you could help me out with my heat?”  
  
Chanyeol staggers back a few steps as if Baekhyun had reached out and slapped him. “You mean-”  
  
“Knot me,” Baekhyun interrupts. “Yes, I’m asking if you want to knot me.”  
  
“Baekhyun, I-”  
  
“Please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines. He turns onto his back, letting his legs fall open. Chanyeol growls again, a warning this time. “Please knot me.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t move at first. He stares intently at Baekhyun, weighing his options. Baekhyun stares back just as hard, hoping that Chanyeol will make the Right Decision.  
  
Finally Chanyeol’s hand falls from where it had been keeping Baekhyun’s scent out of his nose and he takes a deep breath. In the next second, he pounces, trapping Baekhyun against the dirt. “Are you sure?” He asks, face inches from Baekhyun’s. His pupils are so wide, making his brown eyes appear almost completely black. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if you ask me to later.” He wouldn’t want to stop, every fibre of his soul is screaming at him to _take Baekhyun, claim him, make him yours_.  
  
“I’m sure,” Baekhyun assures him. He lifts his head up off the ground until their noses are touching, his lips nearly brushing Chanyeol’s. “I want you to fuck me.” He presses their lips together. “Please fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol claws at the material of Baekhyun’s clothes, tearing them off his body until he’s left naked, panting and waiting underneath him. Chanyeol’s clothes end up in a similar pile of torn rags courtesy of Baekhyun’s claws but neither of the wolves are particularly concerned about the state of their clothes at the moment.  
  
Chanyeol starts by working his way down Baekhyun’s chest, licking and nipping until he reaches Baekhyun’s cock. After a dragging his tongue from base to tip a couple of times, he takes Baekhyun into his mouth, lips closing in a tight ring around his thickness. A few hard sucks has Baekhyun moaning loudly, throwing his head back and clawing at the ground desperately for something to hold on to.  
  
“Fuck, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cries, but Chanyeol has already let his dripping cock slip from between his lips. He moves down further, licking at Baekhyun’s balls next. He gently cups them in his hands, takes them each into his mouth and rolls his tongue against them before he pulls away again.  
  
Legs spread impossibly wide by his hands, Chanyeol dips his nose in close to Baekhyun’s ass, taking a moment to appreciate his irresistible scent and slickness leaking from his body. Chanyeol nuzzles his face next to Baekhyun’s entrance, spreading his own scent and letting the mixture of them fuel his desire. Baekhyun tastes as succulent as he smells and Chanyeol would not regret spending the rest of his life eating him out. He tongues in a circle around Baekhyun’s rim as Baekhyun curses, his thighs trembling against Chanyeol’s palms.  
  
“Ch-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stutters, as Chanyeol pushes two fingers into him at once. Chanyeol pulls his fingers apart and licks into Baekhyun from between them. Chanyeol’s tongue is wonderful, soft and warm, gently prodding inside him just passed his rim but it’s not enough. It’s not nearly enough and Baekhyun’s actually going to start sobbing if Chanyeol doesn’t stop teasing him. “Please. Your knot.”  
  
Chanyeol reluctantly removes his fingers and tongue, figuring (hoping) that it’ll take a lot more than just one knotting to break Baekhyun’s heat and he’ll be able to get another taste. “You’re so good, Baek,” Chanyeol praises as he pulls back to position himself once again over Baekhyun. “Your taste. Your scent.” Chanyeol noses along Baekhyun’s cheeks, spreading his scent and Baekhyun’s slickness along his pretty, flushed skin. “I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
“Knot me. Knot me right now, please, Chanyeol. I-” Baekhyun never finishes his sentence, his words cut off as Chanyeol finally presses his cock inside. Baekhyun’s body is so wet that Chanyeol easily makes it all the way inside despite how tight he is. “Yes, just like that.”  
  
Chanyeol growls, starting right away with a fast pace of pounding into him. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groans, as Baekhyun whines, begging him to go faster, deeper, _harder_ , his sharp claws leaving thin, bloody trails down Chanyeol’s back.  
  
He roughly takes Baekhyun over and over again, filling him up with his cock, fucking him open and getting him ready for his knot. And when he can barely pull out anymore, Chanyeol gives one last hard thrust, wedging his knot as deep inside Baekhyun as he can. He buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, scenting him and breathing him in as his balls pull tight and he comes. Baekhyun practically howls with how loud he’s yelling Chanyeol’s name, his own orgasm forced out of him by the thickness of Chanyeol’s knot firmly pressed into his prostate.  
  
With Baekhyun fucked boneless beneath him, Chanyeol is easily able to pick them both up off the ground. Still tied together with his knot stretching Baekhyun open, he settles them back down in front of a tree with Baekhyun in his lap.  
  
“Feel better?” Chanyeol asks.  
  
Baekhyun hums contently clinging to him as Chanyeol cradles him against his chest. “Yeah.”  
  
“Good,” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun ears as his hand soothingly running up and his back. “Because I’m never going to let anyone else touch you after this.”  
  
Baekhyun shivers at the tone of Chanyeol’s voice, all deep and commanding. So alpha. But it’s not his omega instincts that has him nodding, but the feeling of affection swelling in his heart for his best friend instead. Baekhyun lifts his head off of Chanyeol’s shoulder to press their lips together. “Then claim me.”


End file.
